


Encore plus

by Linkward



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Seijuro - Freeform, Akashi'25, Characters OOC, Désolée si ça déplaît, Fluff and Smut, Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, Kuroko Tetsuya - Freeform, Kuroko'17, M/M, Mais vous me connaissez
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkward/pseuds/Linkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Kuroko parle d'Akashi lors d'une soirée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encore plus

**Author's Note:**

> Ohayo ! C'est un ancien OS que j'ai voulu remanier un peu plus joliment. C'était assez foireux au départ à cause de nombreuses incohérences. Quoiqu'il soit j'espère que ça vous plaira. Et bien sûr, c'est OOC !
> 
> Bonne lecture et amusez-vous ! :)

La nuit est tombée depuis quelques heures maintenant. Tu n'es toujours pas rentré, mais je sais que tu avais une réunion importante ce soir et qu'elle risquait de se terminer tard.

 

Alors, j'attends.

 

Dans ton appartement. Je patiente et je sens en moi ce tiraillement qui me donne envie de t'appeler et te supplier de rentrer. Parce que ta présence me manque. Tu me manques. Comme chaque seconde loin de toi. Cette attraction entre nous n'est pas quelque chose que nous pouvons expliquer.

 

Elle est juste là ! Sans cesse, en permanence. Comme un appel, comme un besoin de l'autre. C'est bon et en même temps douloureux.

 

Et quand j'entends les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir, je me retiens de te courir dans les bras tandis que tu avances dans le hall, dénouant ta cravate rouge. Je suis devant la cheminée, même si je n'ai plus froid, je reste assis devant savourant sa chaleur qui en vient presque à me brûler.

 

Mais quand tes yeux se posent sur moi, ce sont eux qui me brûlent.

 

Tu es là devant moi et je me sens fondre de bonheur, comme si je ne t'avais pas vu depuis des mois.

 

Akashi...

 

Tu me souris et balance la veste de ton costume hors de prix sur le canapé. Tu avances vers moi, ce sourire si particulier aux lèvres. Ai-je déjà dit la chance que j'avais de t'avoir dans ma vie ? Tu as peut-être cinq ans de plus que moi, mais je sais que l'amour que nous partageons est égal.

 

Cette force qui nous attire l'un et l'autre nous la ressentons tous les deux. A genoux devant la cheminée, tu te laisses tomber devant moi. Tes magnifiques yeux rouges plongent dans les miens et je les sens comme une caresse. Ils me font du bien.

 

 **« Bon anniversaire ! »** Je murmure dans un souffle, qui te fait sourire une nouvelle fois.

 

Je sens ton souffle contre mon visage. Ton haleine est un mélange de nicotine et café, mais j'aime cette alliance entre ces deux goûts.

 

**« Aujourd'hui j'ai six ans de plus que toi. »**

 

Tu me taquine, je le sais, du haut de tes vingt-trois ans et du bas de mes dix-sept.

 

Notre différence d'âge n'est plus un problème, même si avant c'était le cas. Tu étais déjà dans la vie active, tu secondais ton père dans son entreprise qui pèse des milliards dans le monde des affaires et moi j'étais encore au lycée. Et c'est seulement cette année que j'ai enfin déposé mes candidatures dans différentes universités, alors que je n'ai pas encore passé l'examen final.

 

 **« Dans un mois, ça ne sera plus le cas. »** Souris-je.

 

Tes mains emprisonnent de la meilleure des façons mon visage et mes yeux se ferment sans que je ne le contrôle. Ton touché m'est si précieux. Je soupire quand tes lèvres effleurent tendrement les miennes dans un geste aérien. Mes doigts s'enroulent autour de tes poignets et ta bouche se colle plus franchement à la mienne.

 

J'aime tes baisers.

Ils sont rassurants et passionnés.

Tendres et aimants. Tout ce que tu es.

 

Tu passes une main dans mes cheveux pour ensuite les faire glisser sur mes hanches pour me coller à toi. J'ouvre les yeux pour tomber dans ton regard flamboyant sous les flammes dansantes derrière moi. Un jour, je t'ai murmuré que tu avais les plus beaux yeux de la terre. Tu m'as que je mentais. Que les plus beaux yeux au monde étaient les miens.

 

J'ai rougi.

Et tu as aimé ça.

 

**« Je t'aime ! »**

 

Ton murmure me fait frisonner, tu le sens. Tes bras se resserrent autour de moi, tu m'offres une étreinte pour laquelle je pourrais mourir. Parce que je l'aime. Elle est chaude et rassurante. Tes lèvres déposent un baiser sur ma tempe et tu te relèves, me tenant fermement dans tes bras musclés.

 

Tu me déposes avec toute la douceur du monde sur le canapé tandis que tu tends un bras pour attraper le téléphone et commander notre repas.

 

Je ne dis rien, je t'observe, comme j'en ai l'habitude. Je te regarde marcher devant la cheminée, tandis que tu retires complètement ta cravate et prend commande au meilleur restaurant de la ville. Tes yeux se posent sur moi et ton sourire me réchauffe toujours un peu plus.

 

Je sais que tu aimes avoir le contrôle. Ton métier l'oblige et j'aime te voir tout contrôler. J'ai toujours trouvé cela excitant, mais avec toi c'est plus que ça. Les mots me manquent. Mais je n'en pense pas moins. Quand quelque chose te contrarie, tu n'hésites pas à montrer ton désaccord. Que nous soyons au restaurant ou ailleurs. Tu aimes que les choses soient telles que tu l'as décidé.

 

Et te voir tout contrôler est indescriptible.

 

Tu te laisses tomber à mes côtés et ton bras s'étend sur l'accoudoir. J'embrasse ton poignet et vais m'asseoir sur le tapis. Tes yeux suivent chacun de mes mouvements et doucement je retire tes chaussures hors de prix. Je retire tes chaussettes et grimpe sur tes genoux. Je connais chaque chose que tu aimes. Quand tu rentres, tu aimes marcher pieds nus. Et même si je ne te l'ai jamais dit, j'aime te voir marcher pieds nus. Tu as cet air sauvage, sans même t'en rendre compte.

  
Tes bras s'enroulent autour de moi et mon front se pose contre le tien. Ton nez caresse le mien. Doucement. Tendrement. Amoureusement.

 

**« Je vais me changer. »**

 

J’acquiesce et descends de tes genoux pour te regarder emprunter le couloir. Tu disparais de mon champ de vision et je me laisse tomber de tout mon long sur le canapé de cuir noir. Mes yeux sont clos et je patiente. Mon ventre hurle famine, mais je sais que le livreur sera bientôt là. Ton parfum est toujours dans le salon et je le respire doucement. Mon cœur s'emballe et j'apprécie toujours cette sensation quand elle te concerne.

 

Après quelques minutes, je te sens t'allonger sur moi. J'ouvre les yeux et tu me souris. Sourire auquel je réponds tandis que tu prends possession de mes lèvres. J'inspire et tu écartes mes jambes pour être à ton aise. Je te laisse faire, je te laisse prendre le total contrôle sur moi, sur notre baiser. Ta langue qui chamaille la mienne, tes mains qui caressent mes hanches sous mon t-shirt. Je te laisse faire. Mais le livreur sonne en bas et tu grognes.

 

Tu attrapes ton porte-feuille, monte dans l'ascenseur et je te regarde disparaître derrière les portes. Je me relève, remet en place mon t-shirt et m'assoit au bar dans la cuisine. Je m'appuie sur mes coudes et pose ma tête sur mes mains attendant ton retour. Mon regard s'égare sur un tableau à craie où tu n'as jamais effacé ce que j'ai écris un an plus tôt.

 

Après la première nuit que j'ai passé chez toi.

 

L'ascenseur s'ouvre et tu ne tardes pas à me rejoindre dans la cuisine. Je hausse un sourcil en te voyant pieds nus.

 

**« Tu es vraiment descendu pieds-nus ? »**

 

Tu me lances un sourire. Ce sourire qui signifie qui m'affirme qu'effectivement c'est le cas. Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite sous ton rire. Tu t'installes à mes côtés et sort notre repas. Mon ventre gronde silencieusement. Et il ne se calme qu'une fois que j'ai des nouilles dans la bouche.

 

 **« Comment s'est passée ta réunion ? »** Je demande.

 

 **« Les fournisseurs n'ont pas respectés les délais qu'ils ont eux-mêmes fixés. Nous sommes en train de voir si nous mettons un sorte de coup de pression ou si nous résilions le contrat. »** Je ne dis rien. Je sais que tu détestes quand les fournisseurs sont en retard. **« Et toi ? »**

 

Je hausse les épaules. Tu me connais si bien que tu poses tes baguettes sur la table et attrape mon menton pour que je tourne la tête vers toi.

 

**« Dis-moi ! »**

 

Ton murmure me fait fermer les yeux.

 

**« Banale, tu le sais. »**

 

Je réponds et je sais que ma réponse ne te convient pas. Je le vois dans tes yeux. Je vois ce voile sombre sur tes iris qui en temps normal ne sont que douceur et tendresse quand ils me regardent. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir répondu comme j'aurais du le faire. Je sens que mon silence t'agace, mais tu ne dis rien. Tu relâche mon visage, la chaleur de tes mains me quitte et tu reprends tes baguettes et reprends ton repas en silence.

 

Je me mords la lèvre. Un sentiment de colère m'envahit. Elle n'est pas tournée vers toi, mais vers moi. Je m'en veux. Aujourd'hui est ton anniversaire et je le gâche.

 

**« Mange, Tetsuya. »**

 

Mais je n'ai plus faim. Mon humeur me dégoûte en cet instant. Je repose mes baguettes, me lève et part m'enfermer dans la salle de bain sous ton silence. Tu sais que j'ai besoin de quelques minutes. Seul. Je m'appuie contre la porte et ferme les yeux.

 

_J'aime quand tu me parle de tout et de rien, Tetsuya._

_De météo comme de photos. De cinéma ou de natation. D'art ou de politique._

 

Aujourd'hui, ce soir... Maintenant je dois lui parler. J'espérais pouvoir attendre, mais je ne peux plus. J'ai peur. J'ai froid. Mais je dois le faire. Parce qu'il m'aime depuis un an. Il m'offre ce que personne ne peut m'offrir depuis un an. Son cœur. Son cœur est mien. Silencieusement je retourne dans la cuisine, vide. Vide de sa présence. Mon cœur s'affole. Je m'approche de la poubelle et soulève le couvercle. Tout est dedans.

 

Mon cœur me fait mal.

Je panique.

 

**« Akashi... »**

 

Ce n'est qu'un murmure. Un murmure plaintif qui me fait mal. Qui me broie de l'intérieur pour gâcher son anniversaire. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire ça. De gâcher cette soirée, ce moment que je prépare depuis des mois. Je pousse la porte de ton bureau. Tu es là, assis dans ton fauteuil en cuir, tes jambes croisées sur ton bureau en chêne et ton ordinateur ouvert devant toi.

 

**« Akashi... »**

 

**« Mmh ? »**

 

 **« Mon prof de sciences m'a collé deux heures parce que j'ai eu une sale note. »** Je souffle. C'est dans ces moments-là que je sens notre différence d'âge. Lui me parle d’investisseurs, fournisseurs et moi je lui parle de lycée, profs, devoirs. **« Je lui ai dit que j'avais essayé, mais que je ne comprenais pas la leçon, il n'a pas apprécié alors il m'a collé deux heures supplémentaires. »** Il lève les yeux vers moi et c'est comme si je me sentais de nouveau respirer. **« Aomine est aussi collé en fait la plupart de la classe. »** J'annonce, son regard se durcis, ça ne lui plaît pas. **« Tu vois, une journée banale. »**

 

Il se lève et s'approche de moi, doucement, lentement, dans sa démarche d'homme charismatique et bourré d'assurance.

 

 **« Rien n'est banal quand ça te concerne, bébé ! »** Soupire-t-il, je frisonne.

 

 **« Je peux te donner mon cadeau maintenant ? »** Je demande, le faisant sourire.

 

Il caresse ma joue de la sienne et je ferme les yeux.

 

J'attrape sa main et éteins la lumière dans son bureau pour nous diriger vers sa chambre. Il s'assoit sur le lit alors que je me penche sur mon sac pour en sortir une boîte rectangulaire, emballée dans un papier cadeau argenté et d'un petit ruban doré. Je me rapproche et la lui tend dans un sourire. Il l'ouvre, déchirant le papier pour découvrir une simple gourmette en argent. Discrète, mais brillante. Sur la surface visible, son prénom. Seijuro, écrit en japonais. Il la retourne et caresse la gravure cachée sur la surface invisible aux autres.

 

 **«** _ **Ma lumière éternelle.**_ **»** Lit-il dans un murmure.

 

Il n'a jamais eu de gourmette et ces derniers temps, je l'ai souvent vu les regarder. Son sourire me réconforte. Elle lui plaît. Il la glisse sur son poignet gauche et l'attache.

 

**« Merci ! »**

 

Je souris et grimpe sur ses genoux. J'enroule mes bras autour de sa nuque. Il attrapa mes lèvres et tout s’effondre autour de moi.

 

Il n'y a plus que toi. Tes mains se font baladeuses. Je souris, encore. Et le reste de la soirée se déroule dans ta chambre. Sous ta couette à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Pendant des heures, tu me fais l'amour. Tu fais chanter nos corps ensemble. Nos cris se mélangent, nos soufflent irréguliers hachés se murmure des mots doux. Et cela dure des heures et des heures.

 

Et je sais que demain matin, quand tu réveilleras, que tu entreras dans la cuisine pour préférer du café, tu liras comme toujours mon mot. Et tu souriras en voyant qu'après mon « je t'aime » d'il y a un an, j'ai simplement ajouté « encore plus » un an plus tard.

 

 

 

**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Court, simple, mais étrangement je l'aime beaucoup.
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu ! :)  
> \- @LucileKos


End file.
